


[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Prompt:HonestyGenre:Rhyming CoupletsWord count:Up to 100 Words
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbshawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/gifts), [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/gifts), [storm_of_sharp_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/gifts), [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts), [hideyseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/gifts), [spookyleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/gifts), [queuebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/gifts), [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts), [cardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/gifts), [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822470) by [dbshawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn). 
  * Inspired by [Mirage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821153) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 
  * Inspired by [Poetic Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819464) by [storm_of_sharp_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things). 
  * Inspired by [Pull Qtr 4 stmts, Review timeline for 2nd level, Find kick music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821960) by [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati). 
  * Inspired by [of the devotee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830000) by [hideyseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/pseuds/hideyseek). 
  * Inspired by [April Remembering July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821894) by [spookyleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo). 
  * Inspired by [Two Truths and a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832976) by [queuebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird). 
  * Inspired by [Prevarication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823676) by [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet). 
  * Inspired by [trains that come and go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821087) by [cardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist). 
  * Inspired by [dishonesty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809570) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory). 



> For all the wickedly talented people who participated in the AEDWQ competition (+ me and Mark), I hope I did your beautiful words justice. ♥

Each podfic is roughly 1 MB in size, and roughly a minute long.

[ **Link to a folder with all podfics** ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1UnwXJXTW7vLhE-uji6miXmWJIoZXO4bz?usp=sharing)

**Individual links:**

**Title:** On the Level  
**Author:** dbshawn  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Arthur and Eames finally say what’s on their minds.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mx-VV2jDfGgJJYmmrRLX53xoKd8j6Jo9/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** Mirage  
**Author:** IAmANonnieMouse  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Truth behind lies.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uNZe97EpJHmOXTaHpKPvbihrEwPFKYWE/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** Poetic Overture  
**Author:** storm_of_sharp_things  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Arthur has to wonder why Eames must do everything so damn dramatically  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10gTiRS26Z4ayfjezcZefXR6DcHyRQ8pY/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** Pull Qtr 4 stmts, Review timeline for 2nd level, Find kick music  
**Author:** deinvati  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Pining and poetry. What two things in this world could go together better? Oh, that’s right. Arthur and Eames.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qh-9KEBPt622REoBAauhucu1DwqyjA7N/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** of the devotee  
**Author:** hideyseek  
**Warnings:** limbo  
**Summary:** limbo will always lie to you, except when it doesn’t. // _it’s me_ , says eames.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13LXTubr2Fq37_JpSdgbFpO4UC3Nx2A4m/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** April Remembering July  
**Author:** spookyleo  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Arthur asks a question.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OGXxrgbZ9eu5kr9ntlptK3NPZR-LXlSK/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** Two Truths and a Lie  
**Author:** queuebird  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Two truths and a lie.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AlzFwQIq9rLfUoyLqSQ3PTr0DdYNSotF/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** Prevarication  
**Author:** QueenThayet  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** People make assumptions about Eames, and sometimes he doesn't bother to correct them.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cZD258KIBEnq-rJg4chkjudjIJqY84xn/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** trains that come and go  
**Author:** cardist  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** There are moments when a kiss can tell it all, yet tell it all too late.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rFcmXTRf6-3ymoa0OuKoYJymFoaK9r5O/view?usp=sharing)

 **Title:** dishonesty  
**Author:** flosculatory  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** A couple rhyming couplets about the end of a couple.  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12XSeSgtmvqT2P_CI_O1rXUDjPOn2nTEQ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
